-Si yo fuera un chico- SASUSAKU
by Natyqg
Summary: Sakura tiene que ir a la aldea de la música ya que Tsunade le a mandado a una misión. Tendrá un acompañante y alguien sentirá muchos celos cuando las cosas se malinterpreten. SasuSaku Sasuke y Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

SI YO FUERA UN CHICO. CAPÍTULO I

-Sakura-chan, Tsunade-oba-san te manda a llamar- Gritó un rubio hiperactivo a lo lejos.

-¡Baka! ¡No le llames así!- Riñó una pelirrosa.

-Sí- Dijo Naruto.

-¿Me mando a llamar Tsunade-sama?- Preguntó Sakura a su maestra.

-Sí. Toma asiento- Le indicó.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Sakura.

-Tienes una misión en la aldea de la música. En esta misión te tendrás que hacer pasar por una cantante famosa, la canción te la tienes que inventar. Habrán muchos tipos que pondrán mucho dinero para comprarte. Tu misión allí es encontrar a el secuestrador de mujeres jóvenes que está rondando por las aldeas vecinas y traerlo con vida a la aldea para juzgarlo.- Le explicó Tsunade.

-Lo entendí todo Tsunade-sama, pero, ¿me podría dar los datos del secuestrador?- Preguntó la pelirrosa.

-Sí. Se llama Tsuki Anakato (que nombre más feo me salió), tiene entre 20 y 28 años según las víctimas, es manipulador, extorsionador y torturador. Esto es todo lo que tenemos, nadie lo a visto bien porque la chicas que hemos logrado rescatar dicen que cada vez que lo veían llevaba una máscara.-

-¿Tendré compañero/a en esta misión?- Preguntó Sakura.

-Sí, contigo irá Lee- Dijo Tsunade.

-Pero...- La pelirrosa iba a protesta pero Tsunade no le dejó.

-No hay peros que valga, tu más que nadie sabe lo que Lee siente por ti, y es perfecto para el papel de fan enamorado.- Explicó Tsunade- Al o mejor es tu oportunidad de olvidar al Uchiha y enamorarte de Lee.

-Ehh...- Sakura se imaginó a Lee como novio y se puso azul- ¡NO, ESO JAMÁS!- Gritó Sakura.

-JA, lo suponía, pero sabrás que ese niño no volverá nunca.

-Prefiero quedarme soltera de por vida a estar con el cejotas- Dijo la pelirrosa en un susurro.

-¿Dijiste algo?- Pregunto Tsunade con una venita en la frente.

-Eh...¡No Tsunade-sensei!- Respondió la pelirrosa tensándose.

-Bien, pues entonces ve a tu casa y haz el equipaje, después busca a Lee y presentaos en la salida de la aldea.

-Entendido, Adiós Tsunade-sensei.- Se despidió Sakura.

NARRA SAKURAA:

Lo que me dijo Tsunade-sama no me gustó, no es que no quiera estar con Lee, pero es que es demasiado pesado y... rarito. Lo peor es que ahora tendré que escribir una canción, ni que yo fuera compositora. Creo que iré a buscar mi equipaje y después avisaré a Lee.

- "Otra misión y otro año sin ti Sasuke-kun..."-Pensó Sakura conteniendo las lágrimas.

FIN DE LA NARRACIÓN DE SAKURA:

Sakura se fue a su casa y preparó todo, seguidamente avisó a Lee.

-¡Lee!- Gritó la pelirrosa mientras corría hacia él.

-¡Mi flor de cerezo corre a mis brazos!.- Exclamó Lee viendo como su bella pelirrosa corría hacía él.

-¡Pero que dices maldito baka!- Gritó Satura golpeando a Lee cuando por fin llegó a su lado.

-¡Auch, eso dolió! Te lo perdono ya que eres mi hermosa flor de cerezo primaveral- Dijo Lee con corazones en las ojos.

-Tsunade me a dicho que debemos ir a una misión al país de la música, por eso te he estado buscando imbécil.- Explicó la pelirrosa enojada.

-¡Qué bien!- Exclamó.

- Date prisa, tenemos que estar en la salida de la aldea ya, recoje tu equipaje, te espero en media hora.-

-Sí, hermosa- Finalizó Lee.

A la media hora en la salida de la aldea.

-Hasta que apareces- Dijo cansada de esperar Sakura.

-Lamento hacerte esperar- Se disculpó el cejotas.

-Bueno Lee tengo que explicarte la misión- Le dijo la hokage que acababa de aparecer.

La Hokage empezó a explicarle todo a Lee, el cual se mantenía muy atento a la explicación y aveces su mirada se desviaba hasta el lugar de la pelirrosa.

-Solamente hay una cosa que a cambiado de la misión, tú y Sakura deberán ser novios, así evitaréis llamar tanto la atención y te hará más valiosa.- Explicó Tsunade.

-No tendría que ser del revés, es decir, si estoy soltera sería más valiosa ya que darían por supuesto que soy virgen.-Dijo la pelirrosa.

-También le valen las más experimentadas, así que te tendrás que hacer pasar por la típica chica sexy y suelta.- Respondió la Hokage.

-No me gusta nada la idea.-

-A mí tampoco me gusta tenerte que dejar en la boca del lobo, pero...-

-Lo comprendo, después de todo soy la única de todos los chicos que no tiene pareja.- Dijo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro de que lo comprendas.- declaró la Hokague.-Es el momento de iros chicos. Que tengáis suerte.

-¡Hai!- dijeron a la vez.

Habían pasado dos horas desde que emprendieron el camino hacia la aldea de la música. Los dos iban callados, pero Sakura decidió romper el silencio.

- Creo que es hora de que nos disfracemos.- Dijo la pelirrosa sacando un pergamino y haciendo unos sellos.

-Sí- Asintió Lee haciendo lo mismo que su compañera.


	2. Chapter 2

Cerca de la aldea de la música podemos ver a un equipo capitaneado por el más sexy de los nnjas traidores, Sasuke Uchiha.

-Sasukito queda poco para llegar, cuando lleguemos, podríamos...jugar un ratito-Sugirió la pelirroja.

-Cállate tomate con patas, no ves que a Sasuke le das asco- Dijo Suigetsu.

-¡Callate tú sushi podrido!-Exclamó Karin.

-¡No, callate tu señal de tráfico mal puesta!

-¡No, callate tu calamardo!-Grito de nuevo Karin con su voz chillona.

Siguieron peleando hasta que una voz les calló a los dos.

-Cerrad el pico malditos-Sentenció Sasuke.

Más cerca de la aldea de la música, concretamente en la entrada se encontraban nuestra kunoichi preferida acompañada de Lee. Lo que cambió de ellos era su vestimenta, ahora parecía una pareja normal y corriente sin ninguna señal de chacra ninja en su cuerpo. Satura llevaba un vestido estampado a juego con unas sandalias y un sombrero de paja que la protegía del sofocante Sol, en cambio, Lee llevaba unas bermudas florales con una camiseta básica blanca y unas chanclas. Ambos se dirigían a paso firme hacía los AMBUs que custodiaban la entrada.

-Buenas tardes- Saludo amable la pelirrosa- Soy Sakura Haruno y este es mi novio Lee, venimos por que me han llamado para que cante en el festival que va a tener lugar en esta aldea.

-Sí, pasen. En la plaza que esta al norte les espera el comandante Tsuki.- Dijo uno de los AMBUs.

-Gracias- Contestó Sakura empezando a andar hacía donde había indicado el AMBU.

No muy lejos de hay, un chico de pelo azabache se dirijía junto su equipo hacía la plaza de esa aldea.

-Vaya incompetentes, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que entramos-Dijo el de los dientes afilados.

-Sí, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando Juugo no podía pasar y por poco tira la muralla- Habló esta vez la pelirroja.

-Es que era demasiado grande...- Contestó el grandullón excusándose.

-A partir de aquí nos separamos- Dijo Sasuke- Haced lo que queráis- Finalizó.

-¡Yo voy contigo Sasukito!- gritó karin siendo sujetada por Suigetsu.-SUeltame sushi andante.

-Mira quien habló, el tomate podrido con patas- Dijo el peliblanco aguantándose las ganas de reir.

-No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo, me voy con mi...¿Sasukito?-Se preguntó Karin al ver que el azabache ya no estaba- Todo por tu culpa maldito pez de estanque.-Grito karin corriendo detras de Suigetsu mientras este corría sin poder parar de reir.

-Ya te volvió a dejar plantada zanahoria- Dijo Suigetsu.

-Te voy a cortar en filetes-

- "Estos dos no cambian, no se suponía que no debíamos llamar la atención"- Pensó Juugo con una gota anime en la cabeza.-

Mientras tanto, Sasuke se había ido para ver como era la aldea. Pero algo le llamó la atención.

- "¿Sakura? ¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí?"-Se preguntó Sasuke mientras veía a la pelirrosa sin despegar un segundo sus ojos de ella.- "Me acercaré a ver que trama"-

NARRA SAKURA:

Pasamos la puerta que separaba el bosque de la aldea. Era una aldea a simple vista normal, pero bien se que no es así. Siento que algo ocurrirá en mi estancia en esta aldea. Lee se mantuvo callado todo el camino, siempre fue rarito pero antes se la pasaba molestándome.

FIN DE LA NARRACIÓN DE SAKURA.

NARRA LEE:

Mi hermosa flor de cerezo se veía hermosa, pero me mantuve callado todo el tiempo para no intimidarla, en el fondo se que le gusto. Después de todo algún día se olvidará de Sasuke y vendrá a mis brazos, ya me lo imagino...

FIN DE LA NARRACIÓN DE LEE:

-Hacen linda pareja-

Los chico se giraron y vieron a un ninja AMBU con su máscara puesta.

-Perdonen mi descortesía, me llamo Tsuki Anakato, un gusto- Dijo presentándose aquel chico.

-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y el es Lee, mi... novio.- Terminó de decir la pelirrosa mientras alguien que observaba la escena estaba atónito.

- "su...¿novio?...pero como..."- pensaba el azabache.

-Encantado de conocerla señorita Sakura, tiene un hermoso cabello, disculpe mi atrevimiento, ¿es natural?- Preguntó

- "Ya está empezando con su juego, maldito desgraciado"- Penso enojada la pelirrosa disimulando.-Sí, es natural.

- "Maldito, no le harás nada a mi hermosa flor primaveral"- pensó Lee igual de enfadado que Sakura al ver aquella escena.

-Es muy exótico.-Dijo el AMBU. Se le notaba de lejos que no tenía buenas intenciones.

- "Es estúpida o no se da cuenta que intenciones tiene ese tipo"-Pensó enojado Sasuke.

-Supongo, ¿dónde tengo que cantar?- Preguntó.

- "¿Cantar?"-Pensó de nuevo Sasuke.

-En aquel escenario lindura, ¿de verdad son pareja? Bueno...no se los ve muy apegados que digamos.- Pregunto el AMBU.

Entonces Lee atrajo a Sakura de la cintura y...la besó.

- "Me arrepentiré de esto toda mi vida"- Pensó Sakura cerrando fuertemente sus ojos.

- ¿¡Qué demonios!?- Se escucho desde los árboles un grito que hizo que se separaran la pareja.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó la pelirrosa aparentando estar asustada, pues se suponía que era toda una señorita y debería de tener miedo.

-Seguro que solo fue el sonido de los árboles, cariño- Dijo Lee haciendo el papel de novio valiente.

-¿Quieres que vaya a ver que fue eso?-Preguntó el AMBU.

-No hace falta-Respondió la pelirrosa, pues no quería rebajarse todavía más.-Tengo entendido que ya nos alquilaron una habitación, ¿me podría decir donde esta el hotel?

-SI claro, sígame

Los dos siguieron al ninja y muy pronto llegaron al hotel.

-Pregunten en recepción la encargada les dirá cual es su habitación, yo me marcho- Dijo el ninja.

-Muchas gracias por la ayuda, adiós.- Dijo la pelirrosa.

-Sí, gracias.-Dijo ahora el cejotas.

-Adiós- Finalizó el AMBO y se fue envuelto en una nube de humo.

-No te quedes ahí parado, vamos-Dijo Satura empujando a Lee para entrar.

- "¿Por qué demonios está con el rarito ese?"-Se preguntó Sasuke muriéndose de celos, claro, el no aceptaba que tenía celos.

Sakura y Lee le preguntaron a la encargada por su habitación, la cual era la del bloque B habitación 215. Entraron a la habitación y dejaron todas sus cosas en su lugar corespondiente.

-Linda flor de cerezo, me iré a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, prometo traerte algo.-Dijo Lee besando la mejilla de la pelirrosa y saliendo corriendo

-¡Maldito pervertido!- Exclamó la pelirrosa mientras cogía un pergamino y una pluma.-¿Qué demonios escribo?-Se preguntó Satura sin percatarse de que alguien la observaba oculto detrás de la ventana, Sasuke.

Sakura empezó a pensar en Sasuke y dio rienda suelta a su imaginación y a todo el dolor que le causaba su recuerdo. Comenzó a escribir:

Beyonce "Si yo fuera un chico"(La canción va a ir en negro, los pensamientos de Satura irán en cursiva y subrayado.)

Si yo fuera un chico

"Cuantas veces he pensado en si yo hubiese sido así no hubiera sufrido por un amor imposible"

solo por una vez

yo me vestiría como quiero,

"Sin tener que ponerme guapa para siquiera poder captar tu atención"

con lo que vea primero

"Sin tener que complicarme la vida para ver que ponerme"

y me voy.

Saldría a buscar

chicas por montón.

"Lo que tu nunca hiciste, lo único que hiciste fue hundirte más en el odio y en el dolor que estaba en tu alma, sin tan solo hubieses dejado que yo entrara en tu corazón todo hubiese sido distinto. Pero el hubiera no existe"

Mis amigos que son leales

siempre van a acompañarme hasta el fin

cada noche a mentir.

Si yo fuera un chico

se que podrías hacer,

comprender mucho mejor

lo que es amar a una mujer.

"Comprenderme, solo eso te pedía, que me comprendieras, que me dieras una oportunidad"

Sabría escuchar,

pues conozco el dolor

de perder a quien se quiere

porque ignoras lo que tienes

y quedas sin saber que pasó.

"Aquella vez que me desperté en la banca sola, como explicar el dolor que sentía, sentía que te había perdido para siempre. Y lo peor, me culpaba a mí de que tu te fueras"

Si yo fuera un chico,

pero ves no lo soy.

Los chicos son de molde

y nosotras somos de corazón.

"Ningún chico sufrirá lo que yo he sufrido y sufro por tu amor, Sasuke-kun"

Se piensan que son

los del sexo superior

"Tu siempre te consideraste así, el mejor de todos. Yo tan estúpida es lo que creía, para mí eras el mejor"

pero cuando lo queremos

los vencen nuestra seducción. (seducción)

"Eso nunca funcionó contigo, ¿verdad Sasuke-kun?

Si yo fuera un chico

se que podrías hacer,

comprender mucho mejor

lo que es amar a una mujer.

"Lo que siempre quise, que me comprendieras"

Sabría escuchar,

pues conozco el dolor

de perder a quien se quiere

porque ignoras lo que tienes

y quedas sin saber que pasó.

"Yo te perdí, no te pude detener"

Es muy tarde ya ves

para regresar.

"Antes yo lo hubiera dejado todo para estar a tu lado, pero ahora ya no y tú, tú ya no puedes regresar, eres un traidor"

Perdonarte otra vez

ya no lo vas a lograr.

"Ya no, ya no más. Te perdoné muchas veces, pero cada cosa que hacías era peor que la anterior y...yo ya no puedo perdonar a alguien que a hecho tanto daño"

El lugar que ocupabas tú

Ya no está más.

"Ya no siento lo mismo, solo me queda tu recuerdo y en mi corazón solo hay rencor hacia ti"

Pero eres un chico

que le vas a hacer.

No puedes comprender

que se siente al comprender

y amar en serio a una mujer.

"Nunca has amado a una chica, por en de, no sabrás nunca lo que es eso"

No sabes escuchar,

no te importa el dolor

"Sufrí mucho por tu causa y tu solo, solo te marchas dejándome inconsciente en una banca"

hasta que pierdes a quien quieres

porque ignoras lo que tienes

y quedas sin saber que pasó.

Pero eres un chico

"Yo no podré cambiar eso, tu eres como eres y yo...yo soy Sakura Haruno, la chica que se a propuesto olvidarte"

Sakura terminó de escribir mientras pequeños sollozos se escapaban de sus labios y saladas lágrimas de sus ojos. Se recostó en la cama y luego de calmarse se durmió. Sasuke presenció todo y cuando vio que por fin se había dormido entró y cogió el pergamino.

-Sakura, tu...-Susurró Sasuke al leer lo que había escrito en esa carta la pelirrosa.

Sasuke dejó el pergamino tal y como lo había encontrado y se acercó a Sakura. La miró durante un tiempo y antes de marcharse depositó un suave beso en la frente de Sakura.

-Molestia...-Susurró caminando a la ventana, dirigió una última mirada a Sakura se marcho.


	3. Chapter 3

Aparentemente amanecía una mañana tranquila. En una habitación del bloque B, concretamente en la habitación de una pareja recién llegada a la aldea de la música, podemos ver a una pelirrosa dormir plácidamente ajena a lo acontecido anteriormente en esa habitación, pues hacia unas horas que allí había estado su querido azabache.

La joven pelirrosa poco a poco se estaba despertando. Se incorporó un poco quedando sentada en la cama y con su mano izquierda aguantando su peso. Con la otra mano se restregaba el rostro para ir espabilando. Se levantó de la cama con temple, dio un sonoro bostezo y se fue al cuarto de baño de la habitación mientras se rascaba la espalda.

Preparó la bañera, cogió el albornoz y a continuación se sumergió en el agua templada. Pasado un cuarto de hora decidió que era el momento de salir del agua y vestirse para el largo día que le esperaba.

El conjunto constaba de unos short grises con tiras de amarillo fluorescente en los laterales, una sudadera gris con letras grandes que ponías "Swag", unas calcetas hasta la rodilla con dos lineas amarillo fluorescente arriba y unos deportes DC con cordones de colores.

Se peinó el cabello en una cola alta con un flequillo hacía el lado, pero como no quería ir peinada igual que Ino se recogió el flequillo con dos horquillas.

Para terminar se maquilló levemente con sombra de ojos, un poco de coloretes y un labial rosa pastel que hacía que sus labios parecieran más carnosos.

Decidió salir a desayunar, así que cogió un kunai y lo escondió en el bolsillo ancho de la sudadera, así nadie lo notaría.

—Listo...-Susurró al viento mientras salía de la habitación.- "¿Dónde demonios estará Lee?"-Pensó preocupada mientras desalojaba el edificio saludando al recepcionista que se quedó mirándola atontado.

Caminó por las calles de la aldea atrayendo todas las miradas curiosas y lujuriosas de algunos aldeanos.

Paró delante de un sitio que estaba bien de precio, luego buscaría a Lee, ahora tenía demasiada hambre para saber donde se había metido.

Entró al restaurante atrayendo de nuevo todas las miradas del lugar, en especial la de un azabache.

—Pero Sasukito, ¿para que necesitas salir a divertirte si para jugar contigo ya estoy yo?-Preguntó desde el asiento de frente del azabache una pelirroja de gafas.

—Hmp...No te importa donde haya ido.- Respondió friamente.

—Pero no te hace falta irte con ninguna zorra de cuarta, yo soy mejor que ellas.- Dijo con arrogancia Karin mientras se colocaba bien las gafas.

—En eso concuerdo con la pelos de escobeta, ¿por qué irte con otras zorras si tienes a la más grande de ellas en taka?-Preguntó con burla el chico de dientes afilados haciendo enojar a la pelirroja.

—¡Repite eso si puedes!-Exclamó la chica de las gafas intentando pegar a Suigetsu, más en cuanto intentó tocarlo se convirtió en agua.-¡Maldito sushi con patas!-Gritó mientras intentaba repetidas veces volver a pegarle sin resultado.

Sasuke veía la escena mientras se pellizcaba la parte superior de la nariz por que le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza. Juugo solo se dedicaba a mirar a sus compañeros con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

De un momento a otro el local quedó en silencio por la entrada de la chica que estaba causando sensación en la aldea.

—"Sakura..."-Pensó con asombro el portador del sharingan.

Caminando lentamente la chica se sentó en una mesa alejada de la del chico azabache.

El camarero se acercó a la chica y tomó nota de lo que iba a pedir, una vez echo eso se retiró a entregarlo a cocina.

Suerte que la ojijade no lo vio, por que si no se podía armar gorda.

A los pocos minutos entró por la puerta Lee, el "novio" de la pelirrosa.

NARRA SASUKE:

Ese estúpido entró por la puerta y miró en varias direcciones hasta divisar a Sakura.

Se acercó a ella, le dijo algo y después la...besó.

No sé porque, pero siento como mi interior explota al ver como ella corresponde ese beso, ¿no se suponía qué ella me amaba a mí?

—¡Vaya! Y yo que quería follármela esta noche...-Me aguanté las ganas de matar al estúpido de Suigetsu por no montar un espectáculo.

—¡Baka! Ella no me llega ni a los talones.-Dijo Karin, es cierto, Sakura no le llega a los talones, sino que la supera por altura, por que mi linda pelirrosa es mucho mejor que esa zorra...¡Un momento! ¿Dije mi linda pelirrosa! ¿Desde cuando Sakura es mía, me parece linda y la llamo pelirrosa?

—Está mucho más buena que tú zanahoria con patas.- Ahí si concuerdo con Suigetsu, Sakura ya no es una niña, se ve tan diferente...

—¡Maldito!-De verdad que me dan dolor de cabeza, ¿no se callaran por más de dos minutos?

—Juugo...- Susurré llamando la atención del susodicho.

—Decidme Sasuke-sama.-

—Quédate con estos dos, si no se callan mátalos.-Ordené, pues ya me tenían hartos. Aún así al parecer me escucharon y se callaron de inmediato, Juugo parecía ser una persona tranquila, pero con la maldición era un monstruo.

FIN DE LA NARRACIÓN DE SASUKE:

NARRA SAKURA:

Vi entrar a Lee por la puerta, en cuanto me vio vino corriendo.

—¡Oh mi linda flor de cerezo! ¿Me has echado de menos?-Preguntó, iba a contestar, pero me calló con un beso al cual tuve que corresponder si quería dar el pego como pareja delante de todos los aldeanos, pero claro, cada vez que lo besaba sentía repulsión.

—Estuve investigando un poco...-Susurró mientras se sentaba delante mía. ¿Qué habría encontrado?

—¿Qué encontraste?-Pregunté.

—Pues al parecer ese tipo le lava el cerebro a los de su escuadrón prometiéndoles chicas, alcohol y drogas si lo encubren.-Explicó Lee y yo me quedé de piedra, ¿eso era lo qué a mi me esperaba?

—Lee, ¿me disculpas un momento?-Pregunté, no iba a llorar delante de todo el mundo, me encerraría en el baño y volvería con la cabeza bien alta.

—Sí, pero...¿estás bien?-Sé que Lee siempre se preocupó por mí pero yo aún así no podía volver a abrir mi corazón, él se merecía una chica de verdad, no una muerta en vida.

—Sí, no te preocupes, volveré en seguida.-Con eso creo que lo relajé...

—Está bien...-Dicho esto por su parte me fui a los cuartos de baños de chicas.

Entré y me posé delante de uno de los lavabos, me sentía extraña, como cuando tienes que elegir algo que cambiará tu vida y no sabes que escoger, irónico, yo me encuentro en esa situación.

La misión es simple para Tsunade-sama, entrar en una guardia como una cantante, que me retengan y le digan a Lee que seguramente fui raptada por los ninjas de una aldea vecina y que harán todo lo que este en su mano para ayudarme, después de eso tengo que tener sexo con tíos que ni siquiera conozco, por último descubrir donde retienen a las chicas, idear un plan para llevármelas y capturar o matar a Tsuki Anakato y a todos sus subordinados.

Sí, una misión simple para una ninja de mi nivel, solo había una pega, yo soy virgen...

Podría haber elegido perder mi virginidad con cientos de chicos, pero no pude entregársela a ninguno ya que yo había elegido a quien dársela, a Sasuke...

FIN DE LA NARRACIÓN DE SAKURA,

NARRA SASUKE:

Llevaba unos cuantos minutos observando a la molestia oculto en uno de los baños, la notaba pensativa. Lo que debería pensar sería importante o frustrante, ya que por la forma que apretaba el lavabo cualquiera habría dicho eso...

Oculté mi chacra y fui acercándome lentamente. Ella bajó la cabeza ocultando así su rostro por su cabello. Finas lágrimas se perdían por el desagüe del lavabo.

Me sentía mal por verla así, en el fondo sabía que yo debería de tener algo de culpa.

Al parecer ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia y lentamente fue girando su rostro. Creo que fue demasiada impresión, por que cuando me vio se quedó estática en el sitio.

—No puede ser...Sasuke-kun.-Susurró mientras cientos de lágrimas bajaban por sus níveas mejillas.

—Sí que puede ser.-Dije arrogante. No lo pude resistir más y corte la distancia que nos separaba. La acerqué a mi de la cintura y le di un tierno beso que fue correspondido.

FIN DE LA NARRACIÓN DE SASUKE.

El beso se fue haciendo más intenso. Sasuke toco levemente el muslo de Satura como si estuviera diciéndole que enrollara las piernas en su cintura. La pelirrosa comprendió y aún un poco consternada y asombrada subió sus piernas. El portador del Sharingan la sujetó de la cintura a la chica mientras que la esta hacía presión con las piernas enrolladas en la cintura del chico. Sasuke la sentó en el lavabo permitiendo así a la ojijade dejar de sujetarse de su cintura.

Sasuke se acomodó en el espacio que la chica había dejado al soltarse de su cintura y dejar las piernas abiertas.

Se separaron un momento por la falta de aire y antes de que se volvieran a juntar Sakura lo impidió.

—Deten-te...-Susurró entrecortada a escasos centímetros del rostro del azabache.

—¿Por que debería?-Preguntó con voz ronca.

—Primera razón, no sé que haces aquí, segunda razón, yo ya tengo novio y tercera razón, estoy enfadada contigo.-Enumeró mientras el azabache.

—Estoy aquí por qué nos han mandado matar a un tipo.-Respondió a la primera duda de la pelirrosa.-Vas a dejar a ese estúpido incompetente.-Ordenó y de paso insultó a Lee.- Y a lo último que has dicho, no parecías estar enfadada hace un momento.-Susurró sensualmente mientras rozaba su miembro contra la intimidad de la pelirrosa ocasionando que está gimiera.

—Maldito...-Masculló mientras intentaba darle una bofetada, más fue parada por el ojionix.

—Ahora me vas a explicar todo.-Ordenó mientras la besaba apasionadamente.

—No tengo nada que explicar.-Susurró mientras apartaba la mirada del chico.

—Entonces...¿por qué llorabas molestia?-Preguntó con una sonrisa arrogante.

—¡Mhp!-Exclamó.-Te propongo un trato, tú me cuentas tu misión aquí y yo te cuento la mía.-Propuso.

—Aquí no.-Negó.

—Pues entonces ven después a el Bloque B apartamento 215.-Ordenó mientras el azabache asentía ocultando el hecho de que el ya había estado en ese lugar.-Te espero a las 20:00, ya le inventaré algo a Lee.-Explicó mientras fruncía el ceño y habría los ojos.-¡Mierda, Lee! Lo dejé esperando.-Se acordó mientras intentaba apartar al azabache para que le dejara salir.-¡Aparta!-Ordenó, más el azabache no se movió del sitio.

—No te irás una vez que me has dejado así.-Dijo el portador del Sharingan mientras dirigía una mirada a su pantalón ninja ocasionando que la ojijade se sorprendiera.

—¡Ese es tu problema!-Exclamó ruborizada.

—Se convirtió en el tuyo desde que lo causaste.-Explicó indiferente.-Así que o lo solucionas o no irás a ver a tu "noviecito".-Amenazó con un cierto cambio de vos al pronunciar la última palabra.

—Esa ni tu te la crees.-Susurró roja a más no poder.

—Mhp...-Emitió mientras dirigía una mano de la pelirrosa hacía su miembro.

La chica tragó grueso y se relamió los labios al sentir la poderosa erección del chico contra su mano, Sasuke solo puso una de sus sonrisas torcidas al ver como la chica se relamía.

Sakura empezó a mover la mano sobre el pene de Sasuke notando como palpitaba y se movía. Metió su mano por el pantalón del azabache para darle más placer. Primero tocó el miembro y después se dirigió al glande, donde pudo notar que ha el chico le daba más placer.

Sasuke soltaba gemidos roncos mientras posaba las manos en la pequeña cintura de Sakura. Poco a poco notaba como se iba a correr, así que se apoyó en el hueco del cuello de la pelirrosa y seguidamente expulsó todo el semen.

—Ya...ya está, ya te puedes apar...-No pudo terminar la frase ya que el chico estaba depositando suaves besos y lamidas en la nívea piel del cuello de la ojijade.-¡Qué demonios estás...AUCH!-Gritó al sentir como Sasuke succionaba su cuello causando así un chupetón.-¿¡Pero tu estás demente!?-Exclamó mientras se sobaba la parte afectada del cuello.

—Eso te marca como mía.-Susurró mientras la besaba.-Nos vemos más tarde.-Susurró para luego rápidamente marcharse.

—"Sasuke-kun..."-Pensó tocando levemente sus labios, después se lavó las manos y se fue para reunirse con Rock Lee.

Sasuke se sentó junto a su equipo ante la atenta mirada de Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo, que hacía mucho tiempo que no veían a su jefe tan feliz y con ese brillo en los ojos.

La pelirrosa regresó a su mesa mientras Lee se levantaba e iba a ofrecerle asiento a la chica. Antes de regresar a su asiento le dio un casto beso en los labios ocasionando que a Sasuke le ardiera la sangre y que frunciera el ceño.

—Sasukito, ¿estás bien?-Preguntó melosa la pelirroja.

—Mhp.-Musitó.- "Sí, mejor que ese estúpido cuando termine con él."-Pensó con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras planeaba su venganza.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4:

Narra Sakura:

Me acababa de sentar frente a Lee como si no hubiera pasado nada. Él hablaba y hablaba, pero por más que intentara escucharlo no podía. Por mi mente pasaban una y otra vez la cara de Sasuke cuando lo estaba tocando, ¡Joder, acabo de masturbar a Sasuke Uchiha!

—Sakura, ¿me escuchas?-Escuché preguntarme a Lee.

—Perdón, es que no me encuentro muy bien.- Me excusé.-¿Te importaría si me retiro?-Pregunté esperanzada.

—Claro, yo iré en cuanto termine de investigar.- Ese susurro me alertó. Le dije a Sasuke que se pasara sobre las ocho de la tarde por la habitación, pero si está Lee...no podré proponerle lo que le tengo que pedir...¡Maldición! Tengo que inventar algo y rápido.

—Lee, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?-Pregunté con voz melosa.-Investiga que hace ese tal Tsuki todas las noches, así me harás más fácil el trabajo.-Pedí y le guiñé un ojo.

—Por supuesto, entonces nos vemos mañana a primera hora, ¿te parece?- Menos mal que ha aceptado.

—Claro.-Asentí, bien, ahora toca comportarme como me pidió Tsunade.

"También le valen las más experimentadas, así que te tendrás que hacer pasar por la típica chica sexy y suelta."

Hora de actuar como me lo había insinuado mi sensei en esa frase.

—Lee-kun, nos vemos después.-Susurré sensualmente lo suficientemente audible para que me escucharan si estaban atentos.-Hasta luego.-Después de eso me acerqué a su rostro ocultando la repulsión, di una pequeña lamida en la comisura de su labio y lo besé.

Fin de la narración de Sakura.

Narra Sasuke:

Oculté mi enojo y me dediqué a ver como conversaban. Tiempo después la molestia se levantó.

—Lee-kun, nos vemos después.-Susurró jodidamente sensual.-Hasta luego.- No pude escuchar más por que por un momento Lee pareció cambiar y convertirse en mi mientras que la molestia lamía la comisura de mi labio y me besaba después.

Lamentablemente todo fue una ilusión y me di cuenta que a quien le había dado ese fogoso beso era a Lee. Sentí como mis sienes palpitaban debido a la fuerza con la que apretaba mi mandíbula haciendo rechinar mis dientes.

Ya es un hecho, esta noche haré a la molestia rosada gritar mi nombre como nunca, dadlo por hecho.

Fin de la Narración de Sasuke.

Sakura salió de aquel restaurante no sin antes abonar su consumición, puede que no le cayera bien Rock Lee, pero no iba a dejar que pagase todo esos Ryō.

Se dirigió a paso lento a la habitación del hotel, más no esperaba encontrarse a Tsuki Anakato en el camino.

—Hola.-Saludó la pelirrosa amablemente.-¿Cómo amaneció?-Preguntó intentando ser cortés.

—Buenas tardes, estoy bien, gracias.-Agradeció tomando la mano de la ojijade y dándole un casto beso en el dorso de la misma.-Hoy está muy hermosa.-Elogió.

—¡Oh gracias, me alaga!-Exclamó con un deje de ironía que el ANBU no notó.

—Estoy ansioso por verla cantar mañana.-Confesó y la chica notó que debía estar sonriendo macabramente bajo su máscara de gato.

—Me alegra que quiera escucharme cantar, ahora si me disculpa me tengo que ir.-Se excuso la chica.-Adiós general Tsuki.

—Una verdadera lástima que me prive de su hermosa compañía. Adiós bella dama.-Se despidió y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Sakura suspiró tranquila, aunque aún tenía un matiz de adrenalina en su cuerpo por haber hablado con el hombre que tenía el pase directo para condenarla.

Se dirigió de nuevo hacía la habitación, lo único que quería era que todo terminara, pero ella sabía que no podía ser, después de todo no existen los finales felices.

Caminaba perdida mirando a un punto fijo en el horizonte. Recordaba una y otra vez su encuentro con Sasuke, quería odiarlo, más sabía que no podía, no cuando lo amaba más que a nada en este mundo.

Llegó al hotel, saludó de nuevo al encargado y subió en ascensor hasta la habitación 215. Metió la llave en la cerradura y entró con desgana. Se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá, se tomó su cabeza con las manos e intentó pensar en todo lo que debía hacer.

Decidió que ya era hora de dejar de calentarse la cabeza con estupideces y se dirigió a la cocina.

Calentó un pizza en el microondas durante tres minutos. La sacó pasado ese tiempo, cogió una bebida del frigorífico y se sentó a comer todo en la mesa del salón.

Cogía un trozo, lo dirigía a su boca, masticaba, bebía; eso era en lo que la ojijade ocupaba su tiempo, además de en estar pensando que es lo que le diría a Sasuke.

Ya era hora de relajarse, recogió todo, fregó, eligió la ropa con la que vería a Sasuke y entró a bañarse. Tenía el plan perfecto para el Uchiha, solo...debía realizarlo correctamente.

Una vez terminado el baño solo le quedaba vestirse. Eligió un top ceñido al cuerpo por encima del ombligo color turquesa, unos vaqueros largos pitillo y unas sandalias del mismo color que el top. Peinó su cabello en una cola alta y se maquilló levemente.

Todavía quedaban dos horas para la visita del Uchiha, así que mientras tuviese tiempo estudiaría la canción que compuso.

Tragó grueso cuando habían dado las ocho, dejó el pergamino guardado y se sentó en el sofá mientras movía las piernas de forma inquieta.

A las ocho y diez llamaron a la puerta, cosa que hizo que la chica se sobresaltara y le empezaran a sudar las manos. Se dirigió a paso lento pero seguro hacía la puerta, una vez allí la abrió.

El recuerdo del baño azotó a la pelirrosa, la cual se puso más nerviosa si cabe.

—Ho...Hola.-Saludó la pelirrosa intentando no sonar nerviosa.

—Hmp, molestia.- La chica suponía que así era como saludaba el chico.

—Pasa, ponte cómodo.-Pidió Sakura y el azabache accedió.-Traeré algo para tomar.-Avisó la ojijade yendo casi corriendo a la cocina.

"Mhp, la pongo nerviosa todavía."-Pensó Sasuke con una sonrisa torcida.

—Aquí tienes.-Dicho esto colocó una bandeja con dos cafés y unas cuantas galletas en frente del azabache.-Espero que sea de tu agrado.

Empieza.-Ordenó frío el chico y la pelirrosa tragó grueso.

—Está bien...-Empezó a relatarle toda la misión mientras que a medida que avanzaba en los hechos el azabache asentía sorprendido sin demostrarlo.-Eso es...-Paró un momento de hablar cuando recordó su plan para con el Uchiha y sonreía interiormente.-...todo.-Finalizó.

—Es fácil.-Dijo simple haciendo enojar a la pelirrosa.-A no ser...-Paró de hablar para contemplar el rostro de Sakura, el cual se volvió pálido.-...que seas virgen.-Terminó la frase mientras miraba a la pelirrosa fijamente, ella tan solo apartó la mirada.

—No...no es de tu incumbencia.-Sentenció dirigiendo su mirada segura al azabache, no se dejaría amedrentar por un simple chico.

—Hmp, ¿como dijiste que se llamaba el cabecilla?-Preguntó obviando el acto de valentía que había llevado a cabo la pelirrosa segundos antes.

—Tsuki, Anakato Tsuki.-Reveló mientras miraba a Sasuke, el cual bebió un sorbo de café y volvió a mirar a la pelirrosa dejando la taza de nuevo en la mesa.

—Ese sujeto es al que me han ordenado que mate.-Sentenció haciendo que Sakura abriera sus ojos al máximo y cayera sentada al sofá.

—¿Y...y ahora qué?-Se preguntó frotándose la cara con sus manos intentando despejarse o encontrar una solución.-¿Me meto en la boca del lobo siguiendo las órdenes de Tsunade o la desobedezco poniendo en riesgo el éxito de la misión y la supervivencia de las chicas dejando que tú mates a Tsuki Anakato?-Cuestionó mirando a Sasuke.

Se formó un silencio incómodo que fue interrumpido por la típica "palabra" del azabache, Hmp.

—¿Porqué estas con Rock Lee?-Preguntó el azabache.

—Es parte de la misión.-Se limitó a contestar tranquilizando al azabache, más este no lo demostró y su rostro mostraba indiferencia.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿te puedo pedir algo?-Preguntó.

—Hmp.-Se limitó a contestar.

—Me tomo eso como un sí.-Añadió burlona.-Podrías...podrías hacer...-Intentó decir ante la mirada burlona del chico.- "¡Joder, qué difícil!"-Pensó mientras fruncía el ceño.-Podrías hacerme...-Paró de hablar para ver el rostro del azabache, tragó grueso y finalizó la frase.-...tuya.-Finalizó dejando atónito al chico.

Aquí la conti, un besito y muchitos caramelos.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Este capi es puro lemmon:**_

* * *

El azabache se quedó sorprendido por las palabras de la Haruno, ¿hacerla suya? No estaría mal. Se acercó a ella agachándose un poco para llegar a su oído.

—¿Segura Sakura?-Preguntó con voz ronca mientras la chica sentía el cosquilleo del aliento del Uchiha en su oído. Al ver que la chica no respondía, le mordió suavemente el lóbulo.-¿Segura?-Volvió a preguntar.

—S-sí...-Respondió en un gemido excitando al azabache.

La cargó en brazos y la estrelló contra la pared causando que la chica arqueara su espalda y sus sexos se rozaran por encima de la ropa. Ambos gimieron. Él empezó a besar el cuello de Sakura, y esta al sentir el aliento caliente del Uchiha y los besos comenzó a gemir as fuerte.

Sasuke se las ingenió para arrancarle la sudadera a la chica y dejarla en sostén. Sakura estaba avergonzada por la mirada penetrante del Uchiha en sus dotes.

—¿Nunca has visto a una mujer o qué?-Preguntó en un tono seductor pero con una mirada retadora acercándose al rostro del portador del Sharingan.

—Pues...-Paró de hablar para hacer como si estuviera pensando.-No.-Finalizó arrogante besando demandante a la pelirrosa que en sus adentros insultaba a Sasuke.

Sasuke empezó a acariciar la espalda de la Haruno en busca del broche del Sujetador, pero no lo encontró. Paró de buscar cuando oyó la sensual risa de la pelirrosa, Ella se apartó un poco del Uchiha. Lo empujó lentamente haciendo que el cayera sentando a la cama con una mirada interrogante. Sakura sonrió y llevó sensualmente sus manos a cada uno de sus pechos cubiertos, miró al azabache, el cual se estaba quitando la camisa y los pantalones rápidamente porque el calor lo sofocaba. La pelirrosa se mordió el labio y arrastró la sillita de la cómoda hasta posicionarla delante del Uchiha, el cual ya estaba en bóxer. Comenzó acariciando sus pechos por encima de la tela y mordiendo sus labios con los ojos cerrados, el chico gimió. Bajó sus manos hasta el comienzo de su short y lo fue bajando lentamente. El Uchiha quisó tocarse para calmar un poco los tirones que daba su miembro, pero la voz seductora de la Haruno lo detuvo.

—Por ahora no puedes tocarte ni tocarme.-Ordenó la ojijade causando un gemido de desesperación por parte de Sasuke, en situaciones normales no dejaría que la Haruno le ordenará nada, pero la excitación lo vencía.-Buen chico.-Susurró en un gemido.

Se sentó en la silla de cara al Uchiha con las piernas abiertas mostrando lo mojadas de excitación que estaban sus bragas, el azabache gimió. Ella se agarró de las solapas del sujetador y tiró ocasionando que se desabrochara y sus pechos quedaran al descubierto para un excitado Uchiha. Ella empezó a acariciarse sus pechos como lo había echo ya muchas veces en la soledad de su casa tiempo atrás, pero le daba mucho más morbo hacerlo delante de Sasuke. Una de sus manos se quedó acariciando un seno, mientras que la otra había bajado hacía su intimidad acariciando su clítoris por encima de la mojada ropa interior. Tirón del miembro del Uchiha.

—Jo-der...Saku-ra...- Gimió entre cortado mirando como Sakura se acariciaba solo para él.

—MmMm...Sasuke-kun...Ahhh...-Gemía sin parar la pelirrosa, de un momento a otro paró y se levanto de la silla para luego gatear sensualmente hacía el excitado chico, sentarse sobre este y acercarse a su oído.

—Sabes Sasuke-kun...me pone que me digas cosas guarras.-Confesó mordiendo el lóbulo del azabache.

—Sakura...-Gimió Sasuke al oír el comentario de la Haruno.

La chica se empezó a mover frotando su sexo con el del Uchiha. Sasuke ya estaba que no podía más, así que cogió bruscamente a la pelirrosa y la tiró a la cama posicionándose él encima. Le arrancó las bragas, se quitó el bóxer y empezó a frotarse con ella. Los gemidos no cesaban.

—Sabes Sakura, eres la mejor putita que ha pasado por mi cama.-Confesó besándola fogosamente y entrando de una estocada en ella. Sakura gimió de dolor, pero no lloró.

Poco a poco el Uchiha estaba empezando a aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas. La vagina de Sakura se contraía y aprisionaba su miembro. Ambos llegaron a un orgasmo brutal.

—¡Sasuke-kun!-Gimió la pelirrosa arqueando su espalda.

—Joder...Sakura...-Gimió Sasuke dejándose caer en ella.

—Te amo...-Confesó dejándose llevar por el cansancio y durmiéndose junto su amado azabache.

—Yo...-Paró de hablar para acomodarse a un lado de ella y tapándolos con la sábana.-Demonios, no lo sé.-Finalizó tomándose la cabeza, se acomodó al lado de Sakura tomándola por la cintura y se durmió.

Los rayos del Sol se colaban por las pequeñas rendijas de la ventana dando a parar en el rostro sereno del Uchiha.

—Hmp...-Susurró reincorporándose y despeinando su cabellos. Miró a su alrededor y vio que la pelirrosa no se encontraba a su lado.-Molestia...-Masculló escuchando el sonido del agua de la ducha y colocó una sonrisa libidinosa en su rostro.

Se levantó completamente desnudo de la cama y se apresuró a llegar a la puerta del baño. Cuando la encontró entró sin más sorprendiendo a la Haruno.

—¿¡Pero qué demonios haces Uchiha!?-Le lanzó a la cabeza el champú y el Uchiha lo esquivó.-¿¡Ya te volviste loco!?-Preguntó exaltada y el Uchiha rió roncamente.

Se acercó a la Haruno lentamente con intención de meterse a bañar con ella. Sakura se lo impidió.

—¿¡Qué crees que haces Uchiha del demonio!?-Preguntó intentando cubrirse con sus manos.

—No tienes que hacer eso, yo ya te vi desnuda, Sakurita molesta.-Explicó el Uchiha haciendo sonrojar a la Haruno.

—Lo de ayer ya pasó y no pienso repetir, ¿¡Me escuchaste!?-Aclaró la ojijade.

—Para haber sido tu primera vez, lo hiciste genial, molestia.-Alagó Sasuke.

La chica no respondió y el Uchiha se acercó a la bañera metiéndose dentro. Antes de que la chica replicara él empezó a hablar.

—Solo hablaremos.-Aclaró el Uchiha haciendo que la pelirrosa lo mirara incrédula.-Enjabóname la espalda.-Ordenó el azabache y Sakura se negó.-Entonces no podremos hablar...-Sonrió malicioso y la ojijade le enjabonaba la espalda de mala gana.

—¿De que demonios quieres hablar?-Preguntó con fastidio la pelirrosa.

—De tu misión.-Respondió Sasuke.-Te ayudaré a completarla.-Dijo siendo interrumpido.

—Y...¿Por qué harías eso?-Preguntó la pelirrosa desconfiada.

—Porque eres mía, molestia.-Explicó Sasuke sorprendiendo a Sakura.

—Yo no soy de nadie...¿Cuál es tu plan?-El azabache sonrió de lado.

—Tu cantarás esa canción mientras yo voy acabando con ellos, eso sí, dejaré al maldito Tsuki para el final.-Explicó el chico.

—Es demasiado fácil, ¿no crees?-Preguntó la ojijade.

—Si prefieres que entre todos ellos te violen, por mi bien.-Rió con burla.

—Idiota...-Masculló rodando los ojos.-Está bien.-Aceptó mientras era acorralada por el Uchiha.-Para idio...¡Mierda!-INsultó mientras escuchaba la puerta de la entrada abrirse y posaba una de sus manos en la boca del Uchiha para que no emitiera ningun ruido.-Esconde tu chacra.-Pidió la chica y Sasuke obedeció.

—¡Sakura-chan, ya llegué!-Se hizo oír una voz.

—¡Mierda! Sasuke, tu ropa esta en la habitación, Lee se va a dar cuenta...-Se lamentó Sakura mientras salía de la bañera y se enrollaba una toalla en su cuerpo.

—Si haces eso otra vez no respondo a mis actos.-Advirtió burlón Sasuke viendo como la pelirrosa terminaba de acomodarse la toalla y le hacía un gesto obsceno con el dedo medio de su mano derecha.

—¡Lee, no entres en la habitación, que me estoy vistiendo!-Gritó la pelirrosa.

—¡Vale! No tardes, que mi llama de la juventud se marchita.-Advirtió Lee.

—Colgado...-Susurró Sasuke ganándose una mirada asesina de Sakura.-¿Qué? Es la verdad.-Explicó acomodándose en la bañera.-Trae mi ropa rápido.-Ordenó.

—Uchiha.-Llamó la pelirrosa antes de abrir la puerta.-Me estresas.-Finalizó saliendo por la puerta y haciendo al Uchiha poner una de sus sonrisas torcidas.

La pelirrosa cogió toda la ropa que se hallaba esparcida por toda la estancia, se vistió rápidamente con una muda limpia y le llevó la ropa al Uchiha. Este se vistió.

—Te ves asqueroso con la misma ropa.-Hizo un gesto de asco.

—Tu te ves muy sexy, molestia.-Elogió atrayendo de la cintura a la susodicha y besándola demandante. El beso fue interrumpido por una voz chillona.

—Sakura-chan, ¿has terminado?-Preguntó el chico de cejas pobladas a través de la puerta del cuarto.

—Rápido, sal por la ventana.-Rogó Sakura.

—Sakura...-Llamó el Uchiha tomándola por la cintura.-Ven mañana a la plaza menor de la aldea.-Ordenó besándola salvajemente y marchándose por la ventana.

—Lee, ya puedes entrar.-Dijo la pelirrosa abriendo la puerta.


End file.
